


Promise To Never Stop Dancing Once We Start

by xLoveMx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Widojest - Freeform, it's a date but they don't really know it yet, second waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: “You’re a much better dancer when you’re not drunk,” Jester intercepted his thoughts and he glanced down at her once more, lips curved into a soft smile as he spun her around. “Well, it’s rare that you get second chances, so I want to do this right.”
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Promise To Never Stop Dancing Once We Start

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the #SecretSanta2020 in the WidojestLove server! This one's for Kathleen, I hope you enjoy this fluffy piece! I think we could all use some this year, so I was very happy to step up and get it done for you! Happy Holidays x

„At this point it would have been quicker to teleport to Rexxentrum and back to find you some paper!” Jester huffed as they stepped out of yet another shop, and Caleb couldn’t help but chuckle.

Jester Lavorre was a lot of things, but patient wasn’t one of them. “It’s fine,” He then replied, shaking his head just a little. “We can get more paper some other time, I just like to always have some on me,” In fact, Caleb still had more than enough to work on at least one or two spells, but when Jester had asked if he wanted to go shopping, he had found himself unable to say no.

In fact, he found himself unable to say no to her quite often, or ever, really. He had long noticed that his feelings for her had evolved way past the initial attraction, but with everything going on, both the adventures they were getting themselves into, and the fact that he had so much baggage to carry around, Caleb had chosen not to make a move. It was easier to let his feelings fade away, than to have his heart broken and potentially put their friendship at risk, because the last thing he wanted was Jester to feel bad about not reciprocating his feelings, or feeling like she had to take a step back for things to go back to normal. This was something that he had to deal with himself, and it wasn’t fair to put any part of it on her.

“Are you sure? I mean we could try a few more shops. I’m sure there’s paper somewhere...” They had spent the entire morning walking around Nicodranas, and Caleb was pretty sure that they had been in a couple of shops twice, but he hadn’t minded, because while he loved the rest of his friends, and had sworn not to actually make a move on Jester, he still enjoyed it when they got to spend time together, just the two of them.

“I’m sure. We could get some pastries on the way back though,” Caleb watched Jester’s face light up with excitement and he almost laughed, his heart stumbling just a little, betraying him once more. It was easy to forget all the wrong he had done when he was around her, and she made him smile even when it was the farthest thing from his mind. It was something that he would forever treasure in his heart, despite the fact that she was probably going to break it one day, whether it was intentional or not.

“Perfect! I’m like, super hungry from walking around all day!” Jester then exclaimed, and Caleb watched as she linked her arm with his while pulling him down the street.

Of course she would know exactly where to find the best pastries in this town. He could imagine her sneaking out to get some, because while she had been able to get them at the _Lavish Chateau_ , he also imagined that there was a certain thrill to sneaking out and getting them herself, without simply asking for them.

It wasn’t long until they had reached the nearest bakery, with Jester almost pressing her nose against the glass as she glanced inside. “They have the best bear claws here!” She then told him, and before he could even respond, she had already pulled him inside.

“Anything else besides the bear claws then, Blueberry?” Caleb almost cursed himself for the use of the nickname, because he could feel his defenses slipping the longer he spent time with her alone. Jester, however, didn’t seem to mind, or maybe she hadn’t fully registered it.

“Oh we should get some cupcakes, too! Maybe some cinnamon rolls. We’re going to have to get some for the others, so we need at least double the amount we would usually get!”

“Pick whatever you like then,” He laughed, before turning towards the man behind the counter. “Give the Lady whatever she wants, I’m paying,”  
Jester had turned around, her eyes wide and lips curved into a smile, “You really don’t have to, Caleb. I have money,”

Shaking his head, he offered her a smile in return. “You have spent your entire morning walking around with me, looking for paper. The least I can do is pay for the pastries,”

Her smile became even brighter and before he could add anything else, Jester had stood up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you!” She then exclaimed before turning back towards the counter to pick her favorites, leaving Caleb to blush ever so slightly.

Luckily for him, she was too busy to notice and he, once again, cursed himself for not being able to hide his feelings better. It had been easier back when they hadn’t been this close, but Caleb found it harder and harder to stay away, especially when Jester was the one seeking him out. Not that he actually believed that she could return his feelings, and he was alright with that, but when she came knocking on his door at night, asking to be read a book, then it was hard not to let her in, his heart beating impossibly fast in his chest when she leaned in close to look at the pictures, her side pressed against his own, lips curved into a soft smile.

Shaking that thought off, he turned his attention back to Jester who had, by now, gathered a large amount of pastries and cupcakes, and was putting them in the bag of holding, but keeping two bear claws separate, while Caleb paid for them.

“These smell heavenly, don’t you think?” She was still smiling, and it made his stomach flutter as he took the pastry that was offered to him.

“Absolutely.” He then agreed, taking a bite to distract himself from the way Jester had linked their arms once more as they walked down the street. Part of him wanted to stall and not return to the Chateau just yet, just to spend some more time with her. They had all decided to take a few days off after their latest adventure, and since Veth’s and Jester’s family were both in Nicodranas, it had seemed like the best place to be. Beau and Yasha were happy as long as they were near each other, and Fjord was glad to be by the sea, while Caduceus was pretty much happy wherever they went, but Caleb suspected that the closeness to the lighthouse was also a convincing argument to stay.

It meant that they had time to just hang out together, and even though Caleb felt his defenses slipping more and more, he couldn’t quite bring himself to take a step back. Jester made his heart beat faster in his chest when, for the longest time, romance had been the furthest thing from his mind. He hadn’t thought he’d ever fall in love again, and then she had come along and found her way into his heart so effortlessly that it had taken him by surprise.

“Oh Caleb, look!” Focusing back on her, he found himself following her outstretched hand, noticing what was ahead of them. They had been approaching one of the central marketplaces in the city, which actually wasn’t too far from Yussa’s tower. There was music coming from ahead, and people seemed to be laughing and clapping. “Seems like some kind of festival!” Caleb found himself being pulled forward again as Jester excitedly moved closer.

There was a small band playing and people were dancing to the tune, while others were checking out the small booths that were selling not only food, but also all kinds of other stuff, like necklaces, bracelets and other small trinkets. There was also a performance going on, with illusions dancing in the air and making people stare in awe before they clapped, and the illusion changed once more.

“I used to watch these from my window!” Jester told him, the grip on Caleb’s arm getting a little tighter as she excitedly pulled him along. “I always wanted to go, but I worried Mama would notice, since it was easier to sneak out during the night than during the day.”

Caleb often thought about how similar they really were. It might not have been obvious at first glance, but they really were. Jester had been confined to the insides of the Chateau for most of her life, and Caleb had spent most of his time at the Academy, and also locked in a tower. The difference was that he had thought that it was necessary, and wanting to do good by his parents, and also by Trent, he had done, and endured, what was necessary. If things had been any different though, they might not have ever met, and by now Caleb was glad that things, as horrible as they had been, had led him down this path and towards Jester.

“We should get some gifts for the others!” She had stepped up to one of the booths and was looking over the bracelets and necklaces, and Caleb did the same, but his eyes were drawn to Jester more, watching her as she smiled, picking up an item every now and then before moving on to the next. “Or maybe some friendship bracelets that we could send to Calianna and Kiri! And maybe Twiggy, I should probably send her a message and ask where she is.” Jester turned to him with a nod, “Hey, do you think Dagan would like one?”

Caleb was graced with the mental image of Dagan opening a package from Jester and finding that she had sent him a friendship bracelet, and despite everything, not quite being able to bring himself to not wear it, simply because she was so charming, even through written correspondence. “I mean, I am not entirely sure if the whole thing would make it to Eiselcross safely, but it would definitely be a surprise for him.”

They ended up buying a few, and before long Jester had pulled him along once more, watching the performance for a moment, before turning towards him. “Caleb, do you wanna dance?”

He hadn’t expected her to ask, though the idea had crossed his mind the moment he had heard the waltz piece being played by the band. People around them were dancing, though most of them were shuffling from one foot to another more than anything. They seemed to be enjoying themselves though, and Caleb tried his best to ignore the way his mind instantly went back to that first time they had danced, way back when these feelings for her had begun to take root in his heart.

_We shouldn’t,_ He wanted to say, because he knew that it would be hard to keep his defenses up if they ended up so close, and yet he couldn’t. He had already pushed her away once, towards Fjord really, in hopes that it would be easier for him to let go of her, but Jester had made it clear that Fjord wasn’t what she wanted anymore, and his stupid heart had leapt without him even wanting to.

“Ja. I’d love to,” He then replied, feeling his stomach flutter once more while Jester’s lips curved into a bright smile as she pulled him towards the crowd of already dancing people. His arm wrapped around her waist with ease, pulling her in, and he gave himself a lot of credit for not blushing when she slipped her hand into his.

They fit together perfectly, and a part of Caleb was glad that they were getting a chance to remake this memory, because as much as he treasured the waltz in Hupperdook, he had also been drunk and incapable of keeping up the façade that he had spent so long building in an effort to protect himself, and because he still remembered the way Jester’s face had fallen when he had called her by the wrong name.

This was a memory he would treasure for the rest of his life though, something to think about when he sat curled up by the fire at night, unable to concentrate on the book in his lap, because his thoughts would be drifting to her anyways.

“You’re a much better dancer when you’re not drunk,” Jester intercepted his thoughts and he glanced down at her once more, lips curved into a soft smile as he spun her around.

“Well, it’s rare that you get second chances, so I want to do this right.” He offered in return, her smile making his heart stumble once more.

The rest of the world around them seemed to fade away then, and for a little while Caleb just let himself enjoy the moment. The soft music playing as they danced, with Jester pressed against him, her familiar smell filling his nose and giving him a sense of home. He hadn’t felt that way in a long time, but somehow, after everything he had been through, he had gotten lucky enough to meet these people that he could now, without a doubt, call his family, and given the chance he would do it all over again. There was definitely been some bumps in the road, but in the end they would all lay down their lives for each other, and if anyone had wanted out, they would have done it a long time ago.

_You’re stuck with us,_ Beau’s voice would ring in his head ever so often, reminding him just how much she really cared, even if it was often hard for her to show. He had been the same, mainly because he had spent so much time alone, but now that he was with the Mighty Nein, and with Jester, he had found a cause for his magic once more, one that went beyond destruction and causing pain. There was nothing that brought Caleb greater joy than using his spells to make Jester smile, watching the joy on her face whenever he created something for her, and he still remembered that first time when she had hugged him close. It had been then that he had realized just how much he cared for her, because while he had known that it was wrong, Caleb had wanted to kiss her.

Glancing back down towards Jester, he found that her expression had softened, her head cocked to the side slightly. “What are you thinking about?” She was closer than she had been before, and their waltz had slowed down to a point where they were just slowly swaying from one foot to another.

“You.” Caleb responded before he could stop himself, ignoring the way his stomach dropped just a little at the consequences this would bring with itself in just a few seconds.

“Me?” Jester then asked, and he watched as she bit down on her lip, a slight blush coloring her cheeks, and suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. How could he have been so blind? The looks and the teasing, the way she had sought him out countless times, how she had somehow managed to get to know him better than anyone else. Jester had done everything he had actively been trying to avoid with her, because it would only deepen the feelings for her that he was trying to get rid of, and all the while Jester had done the opposite, and neither of them had quite realized what the other was up to.

“You.” He repeated then, a small chuckle falling from his lips as he reached out to push a strand of hair from her face. Jester instinctively leaned into the couch, the blush on her cheeks seemingly deepening. “I think about you all the time, Jester.” It felt oddly good to admit those feelings out loud, and even though Caleb had kept them all inside to protect the both of them from the consequences of a confession, he suddenly wished that he hadn’t, because watching Jester blush, and her face light up at his words, made his heart soar.

Before either of them could say anything else though, something wet landed on both their faces. Blinking, they both turned their heads upwards, finding that the sun had disappeared behind dark, grey clouds. It was raining.

The other people around them had already noticed and quickly shuffled away to get some cover, but neither Jester nor Caleb had moved from their spot, instead they glanced back at each other once more, both of their lips curved into smiles. “We should probably...” He eventually began, as the few drops had turned into actual rain, seeping through their clothes quickly, but Jester wouldn’t let him finish.

“No, this is perfect.” She then whispered, before reaching up to pull him in for a kiss. Caleb had, against his better judgement, imagined this moment countless times, and yet nothing quite compared to the warmth that spread through his chest as her soft lips pressed against his own, his arms coming to wrap around her, pulling her close almost automatically. The world around them seemed to fade away once more, and by the time they both pulled apart they were both blushing.

“We’re going to catch a cold,” Caleb chuckled, though he didn’t move, and neither did Jester, which caused him to eventually mutter a few words under his breath, and before long the dancing lights were surrounding them. They were a mix of blue and amber, lighting up the space they were in, and Jester glanced around, lips curving into a smile, before she turned her attention back to Caleb. He could feel his heart beating faster in his chest and, for the first time, wondered if it was the same for her. How many times had she thought about this? How many times had she wondered if he felt the same way about her? In the end it didn’t matter, because they were both here right now, soaking wet with clothes sticking to their skin and their hair messed up from the rain, but they were together.

“Worth it,” Jester then laughed in response, before she pulled him down for another kiss, and Caleb went willingly, letting himself feel the happiness than was filling him from head to toe, and that he had denied himself for such a long time and he found that, yes, kissing Jester was definitely worth catching a cold.


End file.
